Transfer
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: Slade Wilson/Deathstroke has transferred the Teen Titans the Justice League and Young Justice to the dark side, all that stands in his way is a few bats and four birds, one of which captures Slade's eye. When it is revealed that Richard Grayson is Nightwing, Slade promises the finder of Dick a large reward, causing Dick a fight against the world. K for now, may go me pairings
1. Status Updates and Priorities

**A/N: Well, howdy-doo! I hope you'll like this story, and yes it has hints of Teen Titans, but I put it in the Young Justice section anyway, because it's more YJ than TT! On with the show! Extra Info: In this Zatara is Zatara and not and is set just before season 2!**

* * *

"Sladey? You're still up? Surely someone like you would need their beauty sleep! I mean look at ya! Ya need it!" Joker commented, gesturing towards Slade Wilson, known to many as Deathstroke.

"If I was not awake, I could not be researching." Slade replied, typing at a large computer that belonged to the Injustice League.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Glad to see ya pullin' your weight around, UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE WHEN _THEY_ JOINED THE INJUSTICE LEAGUE!" Joker replied, aiming the last part at Poison Ivy. Ivy growled and continued nurturing her `babies`. "Anyways, whatcha researching?" Joker asked, looking at the screen.

Slade, seeing that Joker was looking at his research, changed to an important document that he thought the homicidal clown would like to see.

**_STATUS UPDATE:_**

**_Artemis Crock/Artemis: Transferred._**

**_Barry Allen/Flash: Transferred._**

**_Bart Allen/Impulse: Transferred._**

**_Cassandra Cain/Black Bat: Transferred._**

**_Damian Wayne/Robin: Dead._**

**_Diana Prince/Wonder Woman: Transferred._**

**_Dinah Drake/Black Canary: Transferred._**

**_Garfield Logan/Beast Boy: Transferred._**

**_Guy Gardner/Green Lantern: Dead._**

**_Hal Jordon/Green Lantern: Dead._**

**_John Stewart/Green Lantern: Dead._**

**_J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter: Transferred._**

**_Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: Transferred._**

**_Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad: Transferred._**

**_Katar Hol/Hawkman: Dead._**

**_Kate Kane/Batwoman: Transferred._**

**_Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy: Transferred._**

**_Koriand'r/Starfire: Transferred._**

**_M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian: Transferred._**

**_Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: Transferred._**

**_Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman: Transferred._**

**_Rachel Roth/Raven: Transferred._**

**_Roy Harper/Arsenal: Dead._**

**_Roy Harper/Red Arrow: Transferred._**

**_Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl: Dead._**

**_Stephanie Brown/Spoiler: Transferred._**

**_Ulthoon/John Smith/Red Tornado: Transferred._**

**_Victor Stone/Cyborg: Transferred._**

**_Wallace West/Kid Flash: Transferred._**

**_Zatanna Zatara: Transferred._**

**_Zatara: Transferred._**

**_Priorities:_**

**_Unknown/Batgirl: Transfer._**

**_Unknown/Batman: Transfer._**

**_Unknown/Red Hood: Transfer._**

**_Unknown/Catwoman: Transfer._**

**_Unknown/Red Robin: Transfer._**

**_Alpha Priorities:_**

**_Unknown/Nightwing: Find, conquer, transfer._**

"Wow... The Green Lanterns aren't a lucky bunch are they? ...UGH! Still no luck with the Bat Brats?" Joker said, scrolling down the page, passing the Status Update part.

"Hey... Why does Nightsy get his own priority?" Joker asked, stopping at the end of the page.

"Because, he is incredibly talented, and with the right influence, could be the perfect assassin." Deathstroke replied. Joker nodded and sat down in a chair in front of the computer.

"Still no luck with the secret identities then? Phooey..." Joker asked, not seeing Slade's smirk widen.

"Yes, actually," He started "When Robin, Damian Wayne, died, Bruce Wayne was incredibly upset, and gave no full answer as to how he died."

"...And?" The clown said, not getting what Slade was on about.

"Damian Wayne died at the same time Robin died, making Robin Damian. Bruce Wayne was Damian's father, I highly doubt an average citizen would let his son be Robin." He concluded. It took a while, but Joker finally understood what he was getting at.

"Batsy is Brucey? Wooow... No wonder he can afford those toys..." Joker said, swinging back and forth in his chair.

"Not finished." Slade replied, turning to the clown "Bruce Wayne had four sons, three adopted, Damian Wayne, Timothy Drake, Jason Todd and Richard Grayson. If you match the ages of the four sons to the four male Robins... There is a match." He finished, resuming typing at the screen.

Joker looked at the screen, wondering what Slade was editing.

**EDIT:**

**_Priorities:_**

**_Unknown/Batgirl: Transfer._**

**_Bruce Wayne/Batman: Transfer._**

**_Jason Todd/Red Hood: Transfer._**

**_Unknown/Catwoman: Transfer._**

**_Timothy Drake/Red Robin: Transfer._**

**_Alpha Priotities:_**

**_Richard Grayson/Nightwing: Find, conquer, transfer._**

Joker's smile widened.

"Let's go cage the birds."


	2. A Visitor

**Well... Heh? Sorry, I know this chapter is short, rubbish and STUPID, but I tried! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"JASON! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Dick shouted across the dining table.

"What? They're cute! Can't believe you used to fit in these, Dickie bird..." Jason responded, holding up a pair of scaly green pants for the world to see... Well... If the world was in Wayne Manor.

"BRUCE!" Dick shouted, noticing that Tim was holding back laughter.

"Oh come, Dick! Laugh a little!" Barbara remarked, smiling at Jason. Bruce, seeing the commotion, walked over to Jason, took the `clothing` and whispered into his ear.

"Joker."

"AHH! GODDAMNIT BRUCE!" Jason said, spitting out Alfred's homemade soup. Jason and Joker weren't exactly two peas in a pod, so much so that Jason couldn't go patrolling if there was signs of Joker, or he would pee his pants.

"Master Jason, language." Alfred said, cleaning up the soup that Jason had spat out in shock.

"Sorry, Alf." Jason replied.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Barbara said, excusing herself from the table. She went out of the room and walked over to the door, expecting to see her father. She was greeted by a pale white face with a crimson smile, which she was far too familiar with.

"Now, why would Commish's brat be with the bats?" The pale-faced villain asked, grabbing her by her yellow T-shirt.

"HELP!" She managed to get out, before being handed to a man with a black and orange mask.

"Yes, why are you here, Batgirl?" The man said, grinning behind the mask. Barbara froze. She had nothing to say, he had said Batgirl with such confidence, not with estimation.

"BABS!" Dick yelled, standing in the hallway with Tim, Jason, Bruce and even Alfred.

"DICK!" She shouted, struggling in the man's grasp.

"Aww, Nightsy's worried for his girlfriend!" Joker said, grabbing Tim by his collar.

"I-I'm not N-Nightwing..." Dick stuttered.

"Yeah... And I'm not crazy..." Joker said, grinning at Tim. Tim kicked Joker in the no-no zone and was let go. He ran into the Manor and assumed a fighting stance. Jason pulled a knife from the wooden drawer and held it towards Joker.

"No knives, Jason." Bruce commented, glaring at his second oldest.

"It's a last resort." He replied, grinning slightly and trying to hide his fear for the clown.

"Come anywhere near us, and she gets it." Deathstroke said, touching Barbara's left temple with a gloved finger. She winced and struggled, but to no avail.

"Let go of her." Dick commanded, bird-glaring at the man.

"Or else what?" Slade asked, staring at Dick.

"I won't hesitate." Dick replied, glaring at Deathstroke.

"Oh really? Do you not remember me, _Robin_?" Slade smirked behind his mask. Dick froze, it came flooding back to him. The Titans facing Slade, Slade making Robin his apprentice, Robin having to resort to being Red X, it all came back.

"Slade."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. A Call

**Okay, so MASSIVE shoutout to Starwarsfan15! For always reviewing and just plain being AWESOME! :D ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

"Right you are, Richard." Slade replied, tracing Barbara's jaw line with his gloved digits.

"Enough dilly-dally!" Joker cut in, aiming for Jason. Jason twirled the knife in his fingers. He sent a signal, telling his family to leave. Bruce, Tim and Alfred all got the message, but Dick was too busy glaring with Deathstroke.

"DICK! Come on!" Tim said, worrying for his eldest brother.

"No. I am helping Babs." He replied, pulling a Bo staff out of the umbrella rack and aiming it at Slade's chest.

"Master Richard! We have already lost Master Damian, and we are not losing you!" Alfred shouted, pulling Dick away from the doorway.

"I'll stay here and take care of this. Don't worry, Dick." Bruce said, dodging a blow from Joker.

Dick nodded, holding back a tear that threatened to fall. Alfred grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the hallway to the grandfather clock. Tim spun the hands of the clock-face and slid the clock out of the way.

Jason came up behind them, panting. He had fear written all over his face. He was the last to run into the cave before shutting the entrance.

The four ran down the stairs and Alfred sat at the batcomputer. Tim put on his Robin suit, and Dick did the same for his Nightwing costume. Jason pulled on his brown jacket and a red mask.

The three boys sat down beside Alfred and stared at the screen.

"H-How did they know who we were?" Tim asked, looking up at Alfred.

"I regret that I have no idea, Master Timothy." Alfred replied, typing at the screen. Jason, as he was nervous, fiddled with his skunk stripe. **(A/N: Yes, in this story it is skunk-stripe Jay! Because I like his hair like that more than any other colour!)**

"Should we call the League?" Jason asked, finally leaving his hair alone.

"Good idea. But I do not think Master Bruce has talked to the League in several months." Alfred replied. Despite what he had said, he typed the Justice League emergency number into the keyboard and waited for a response.

"BATS! Thank God you're oka- Oh, hey Agent A." Captain Marvel said.

"We have a rather large emergency." Alfred said, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder to stop him from shaking.

"What's up?" Captain Marvel asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"The Joker and Deathstroke came to the manor and almost certainly know who Master Bruce, Master Timothy, Master Richard and Master Jason are." Alfred stated, looking to each boy when he said their name.

"Deathstroke and Joker? Not again..." Captain Marvel said, plunging his face into his hands.

"Again?" Jason repeated, raising an eyebrow under his red domino mask.

"Yeah... Almost the entire League was taken by the Injustice League, but mainly Joker and Deathstroke... They've taken the Justice League, Young Justice League, Teen Titans and ALL of their allies..." Captain Marvel said, placing his hands on his temples.

"WHAT!? NO!" Dick shouted, clutching his knees to his chest. "They can't have taken ALL of them! What about Titans East? Or..."

"OH MY GOD! NIGHTWING! YOU'RE A GENIOUS! Titans East and the Honorary Titans!" Captain said, his face lighting up. "Do you think you could contact them?"

"No... I lost contact with all of them... Except one..." He grinned.


End file.
